In the traditional liquid crystal module, the thickness of the module body will be no necessary to be thinner. The currently resolve way on heat radiating is to enlarge the width of the radiating fins. With the development of the liquid crystal technology, the liquid crystal module will be made to be thinner and lighter. In the limiting space of the module, the heat radiation problem is not easy to be resolved.